Wizards Meet Alchemists, Reapers, and Guardians
by Shadow Harpy
Summary: What would happen if The FullMetal Alchemist and the Spade Guardian(OC) were sent to a different world? Harry and his friends have the most interesting and entertaining fifth year at Hogwarts as their two new professors wreak havoc on a certain ministry witch. Learning new subjects instead of the expected defense won't be easy, and what does Truth have planned for them ?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hello everyone! It's me, Shadow Harpy! I hope you like the story and I'll try to update as often as I can. Enjoy~ :)

Summery: What would happen if The FullMetal Alchemist and the Spade Guardian were sent to a different world? Harry and his friends have the most interesting and entertaining fifth year at Hogwarts as their two new professors wreak havoc on a certain ministry official. Learning new subjects and spells instead easy as they thought it would be, and just what does Truth have in store for the teens?

Rated T for swearing.

"DIE SUMMERS!" A crazed voice practically screamed as the one called Summers made a move to attack. "YOU FIRST ZAROFF! GO TO HELL!" Summers screamed back at the man known as Zaroff. He was wearing a dark green, almost black suit with a silver tie, and black shoes, had black eyes, greying black hair, and was swinging a sword in Summers direction, aiming to kill. Summers was wearing a see through black short sleeved undershirt that reached her neck, a black long sleeved shirt on top of that with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, black pants, silver belt and ribbon attached to her left thigh with a black gun holster on her right, dark grey gloves, and dark grey boots. Deep amethyst eyes and waist is back length light brown hair. Summers was also swinging her sword turned scythe at Zaroff, aiming to kill. As they met in the middle of the battlefield their weapons collided, creating a black, portal like door in between them. Zaroff, being the stronger opponent, unleashed his full power, and sent Summers flying into the portal backwards, eyes widening in shock and pain as he managed to stab her enough in the abdomen, smirking as the familiar voices of the people she had ever held close began to slowly get farther away. "CHRIS!" One of the voices shouted, desperation, fear, pain, and utter sadness and helplessness overtaking him as the figure of the girl began to disappear into the black void. Unshed tears forming in both peoples eyes as she reached out too late, and the portal closed, surrounding her in darkness.

~~~~~~~•~•~•~•~•~•~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, a boy with blonde hair in a braid and molten gold eyes wearing a black tank top under a black jacket, wearing black pants, black combat boots, and white gloves, red coat left forgotten on the floor, was drawing an intricate design on the floor in an abandoned theatre hall. He removed his jacket and his shirt, then proceeded to draw intricate circles on his body. Standing in the middle of the circle, he clapped his hands together and touched his arms, the circle beginning to glow an electric blue, lightening dancing as an alchemic reaction was created, before he disappeared, a boy with short blonde hair appeared in front of a house, unconscious on the ground, a red coat lying over him. The door opened to reveal a black and white dog, barking at the unconscious boy, then running up to him as a girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, many piercings in her ears, wearing a pale pink button up shirt, blue jeans, and flip-flops followed her dog outside. Upon seeing the boy, she quickly jumped off the porch and ran to him, yelling for her grandmother inside the house "Grandma! Help, it's Al, he's here! He's really here, I can't find Ed! Den stop that!" The girl cried as tears began to pour from her eyes as her grandmother came out to see why she was screaming. "Winry what are you-oh my, ALPHONSE?!" She exclaimed as Winry picked him up and carried him into the house to check for any injuries. Al's eyes then opened to reveal two soft and slightly confused brown eyes, searching the room for something, or rather, someone. "Winry?" He started "where's brother?" He asked in a hoarse whisper. Winry looked at him and began to cry again, shaking her head to say she didn't know. Al then sat up and hugged Winry, crying into her shoulder silently as her grandmother watched in silence and Den howled, both in happiness and sadness.

So, what do you think? This is a cross over of Harry Potter, Bleach, and FullMetal Alchemist. I do NOT own characters from these shows and movies, I own only OC's. references to Vampire Knight, and DNAngel. I don't own any songs, there will be quite a few languages. Have fun~


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'_Thoughts and spells'_

**'Telepathy'**

"Remind me what we are doing again Chris?" A boy asks as the movers take in the last of the items in the moving truck and leave, job finished. "Ed we're here because we agreed to teach at a university in London. So go unpack and let's get some ice cream!" A girl, Chris exclaimed as she and the boy known as Ed went into the house to unpack some boxes before getting something to eat. Ed is five foot five and has long blonde hair that he likes to keep in his signature braid, molten gold eyes, wears a black tank top under a black jacket, black pants, black combat boots, white gloves, and his silver pocket watch. Chris is six foot one and has mid back length beige/blonde hair and amethyst eyes. She wore a blue button up long sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, dark grey boots, and glasses. Going into his room, Ed looked around before going over to one of the boxes. The walls were a pale blue and the carpet was beige, the window had a good view of the other houses of Privet Drive. Opening a box, he pulled out a notebook and began writing complicated equations that could only be understood by the people close to him, after a good ten minutes, he set down the notebook and began putting away his clothes. Meanwhile, Chris had already put her clothes away and was starting to put some of her own notebooks onto a desk in the corner. The walls were a very pale pink, the carpet also being beige, and the window also having a good view of Privet Drive. 'I wonder how they're doing...' The thought trailed off as Chris pulled out a blue passport and opened it to the identification page and reread it for the hundredth time that day, it read;

Name: Christine Mousy

D.O.B: October 16

Age: 20

Blood type: AB

Profession: FBI, BAU agent. University Teacher, scientist

Study: Science, math, music, art, martial arts.

It had all the usual information on a persons passport, just that she used her mother's maiden name, Mousy, which wasn't a lie. Her birthday however had to be changed, she used the same month and day of her actual birthday but changed the year when she moved after a certain time. Ed's passport was relatively the same with the names and years, this time however using his real name.

Name: Edward Elric

Age: 18

D.O.B.: February 3

Blood type: A

Profession: University teacher, researcher, scientist.

Study: Science, math, martial arts

Also the usual information needed. The doorbell suddenly rang, prompting both Ed and Chris to leave their rooms and go downstairs to the front door, Edward making a beeline for the kitchen to get some chocolate chip cookies. When Chris opened the door, surprise completely took over her features as a group of four people stood on the porch, "Hello, we live next door and thought we'd stop by to welcome you to the neighborhood." One man, she guessed the father, stated happily as Chris smiled and moved aside to let them in.


	3. Chapter 2

_'Thoughts and spells'_

**_'telepathy'_**

Harry P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of Hedwig biting at her cage. Again. I know she doesn't like it but I'm not allowed to let her out, uncle Vernon thinks I'm going to send secret messages to my friends, which of course I want to do. Putting on my glasses, I looked out the window and, to my complete surprise, saw a moving van next door, _'Someone must have moved in already. I think I'll go visit them later.'_ I decided and proceeded to stretch before walking the short distance to my closet to change. Looking around, I decided to wear a simple white T-shirt, blue jeans, sneakers, and a grey jacket, placing my wand into my pocket. Just as I was walking down the stairs, Aunt Petunia was about to come up, most likely to demand I wake up, and walked back to kitchen, I followed hesitantly and upon entering the kitchen, I saw one of her cakes on the counter and wasn't too surprised now. "Harry we are going over to greet the new neighbors, behave, carry the cake." Aunt Petunia said as she handed me the cake, walking to the living room to help my cousin, Dudley, as Uncle Vernon then entered the room. "Alright boy, the new neighbors are professors at a university, so they might be able to get Dudley a spot, understand? No funny business either."

Uncle Vernon nearly sounded like he was complaining but was out the door before I could reply and we walked to the house next door to see a white rabbit sitting in the window sill, maybe a pet? It looked like it was trying to get back in too, must have forgotten to go in when the door was open. Uncle Vernon knocked three times before the door opened to reveal a girl who looked to be about twenty-two waist mid back length light brown hair and mysterious amethyst colored eyes, she had a look of surprise on her face before she moved to the side to let us in. "Hello my name is Vernon Dursley, this is my wife Petunia and our son Dudley. This is my nephew Harry." Uncle Vernon rushed my introduction, as if he were afraid of a wizard being in the house or simply not wanting to talk to me. "Hello, my name is Christine Mousy. I moved here with my cousin, Edward Elric." Just as Christine said that, a boy with blonde hair in braid and molten gold eyes walked in from the kitchen holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies. _'I guess that's Edward.'_ I thought as he observed the situation quietly for a few minutes. He was about five foot five, eighteen I think, Christine seemed to be about six foot one, she was wearing some kind of weird bracelet on her right wrist, while Ed had some kind of silver pocket watch.

Right before Christine closed the door, the rabbit from the window hopped in, earning a relieved looked from her and a surprised one from Edward. "Wiff, there you are! I've been so worried about you!" Christine exclaimed, she must really love that rabbit. "Hey there fuzz ball. Stop disappearing, Chris was about ready to start flipping tables. We aren't even done yet!" Edward complained as Wiff just stared at him, his large ruby eyes shining with childish fun as he tilted his little head to the side, I'm pretty sure he's smiling. "I'm sorry about that Mr. Dursley, what were you saying?" Christine asked with a sheepish smile as turned her attention back to the matter at hand. I wonder if she already knows why we're here. It'd be funny if they did. Even so, we spent the better part of two hours at our new neighbors' house, no doubt they're annoyed by now, having gotten nothing done, though they hid it well. When we decided to leave, Edward came over and spoke quietly to his cousin, who nodded her approval before he ran back into the kitchen to get a snack.

Back in the Dursleys' house I went straight to my room, where I prefer to stay during the day-well, everyday, unless I'm at the park. Taking my hand out of my pocket, I then unwrapped the cookies secretly given to me by Ed, as he preferred, when I was in the kitchen getting a glass of water. Smiling, I quietly sat in my bed and ate the cookies, taking out the Maruader's Map Fred and George had given me while at school during my third and took out my wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I whispered, and watched as Uncle Vernon seemed to be pacing the living room. Chuckling quietly, I decided that it wouldn't hurt to see where Ed and Christine were, so I flipped the page over and watched as they appeared on the map, it looks like they are in the kitchen... Now they are going to their bedrooms... Huh, I guess they do have a lot to unpack still, maybe I'll go to the park after lunch.


	4. Chapter 3

_'Thoughts and spells'_

_**'Telepathy'**_

Normal P.O.V.

When Harry and the Dursleys' left, Ed collapsed onto the couch as Chris closed the door, both sighing in relief and exasperation. "They stayed to long. We still have to unpack everything." Ed complained then looked over to Chris "Can I go to the park? I'm getting kinda bored." "Yeah, just get back by ten, 'k? Bye." Chris said cheerfully and slightly nudged Ed out the door, picking up the phone and dialing a number of a friend. Ed allowed Wiff to jump onto his left shoulder and proceeded to walk to a park they had passed that morning, memorizing the streets he passed and the turns the whole way.

Edward P.O.V.

After about ten minutes I arrived at the park and immediately went to find a good place to sit down, preferably on a patch of grass that was on the edge of the park. Wiff was still on my shoulder, left one of course, and had jumped down when I was close enough to the ground so that he wouldn't get hurt. I laid there for a few minutes and enjoyed the cool breeze and watched the clouds pass by under a sea of blue sky, closing my eyes my eyes and remembering the first time I arrived in this world.

~Flashback~

Normal P.O.V.

After Edward finished his transmutation on himself, he continued to walk towards a nearby tree in a park by a place called Grimmauld Place, a strange kind of glowing bubble around building number twelve. He didn't know where he was, and quite frankly, he didn't care, Edward just wanted a few minutes of rest before he looked around. When Edward opened his eyes again, it looked to be around dawn, the sky lightening and first rays of sun beginning to pour onto the surrounding area. Meanwhile while this was going on, Christine had also awakened to find that she was in a park and that a building was missing a number. Carefully standing so as not to aggravate any injuries, Christine leaned carefully on the tree and looked around, taking note of the glowing shield-like bubble around the building that she thought was missing, number twelve of Grimmauld Place.

Moving away from the tree, Christine began using her kido to heal her injuries and heard two very familiar voices "Owww. That really hurt!" A childish, female voice complained "Kyuuu." Another said tiredly, sending Christine into slight shock before she turned back towards the tree "A-Amethyst? Wiff? What are you two doing here?! You shouldn't have followed after me." She scolded as her mod soul in a stuffed white wolf- turned-bag(thanks to their handicraft friend) and pet rabbit walked over to her side. After she picked them both up, Christine continued walking until she saw a boy with blonde hair walk towards her. Edward stood up and stretched, wincing at the slight pain in his right shoulder from sleeping unknowingly on a tree root, and began looking around the area. A few minutes passed and Edward heard whispered yelling coming from behind a tree and went to investigate. What he saw nearly made him jump out and yell. A stuffed white wolf toy was complaining about some kind of rough landing and a twenty year old woman scolding it with a white rabbit in her arms. When she was done, she picked up the wolf and began walking in his direction and moved to approach her.

When he was about five feet away, he stopped and so did the girl, seeing a small cut on his left temple and used another kido healing spell. "How did you do that?!" Edward exclaimed, shocked "If I tell you, then you must explain what you are doing here. I can tell by your spirit energy that you are not from here, so before you ask, no, we are not either." Christine explained rather bluntly as Edward nodded and then asked "Do you know if there is way back to my home? It's called Amestris, I am the FullMetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. Who are you?" Edward asked calmly as Christine answered "I am Christine Summers, a Quincy with Soul Reaper powers. I'm from Karakura Town, Japan. I do have a way of getting you back home but I've never heard of Amestris, you would have to concentrate on your home as I open a doorway connecting these two places. Wherever we are, we are more than likely in a completely different world, and worst case scenario the door will be one sided, it could only be entered from that other world." Christine finished as Edward nodded once again and closed his eyes, thinking about Amestris, where his brother Alphonse currently was. _'I just have to see him. If only for a few seconds or from a distance, I NEED to see him._' He thought as Christine placed a hand on his left shoulder gently, Wiff jumping into her shoulder as she held out her left hand to the side, and swiped her hand in a vertical arc, an electric blue line appearing and forming into a door shaped portal, releasing her grip on Edwards shoulder as his eyes opened slowly.

Looking into the door, Edward saw the Rockbell house, Winry, Pinako, and Den all outside standing next to you g boy with blonde hair and soft, pain filled eyes, whole and human. "Al..." Edward whispered and took a step towards the door. However, just as they feared, Edward walked into a window like force, preventing him from going any further "You should be careful though, they can hear and see you, as clearly as you can hear and see them. I'll need to work on finding some research to allow the door to let you through. There is a bright side to this." Christine slowly finished as Edward look back at her questioningly, and replied before he could ask "Ten years in this world could equal up to only one month in our worlds, being it different times, it will be like we have still only just left, and do to the time differences, we will also look the same, barely changing in appearance as our time goes by. We are still the same age as in our worlds but older then we look here." After the explanation Edward nodded once more and glanced back at his family beyond the door, his trademark red coat still draped over his little brother's shoulders, clutching it in his hands as though it would disappear. "Could I see what your world looks like?" He asked and Christine smiled softly as she swiped her hand to the side, opening a second door that showed a group of teenagers in a large room, arguing about what happened and how they would find her. Not wanting to listen she snapped her fingers and the scene changed to show a twenty eight year old boy with purple hair and amethyst eyes, her older brother Dark, holding a sky blue ribbon in his hand as it started to rain, and watched as he tied it around his wrist then walked off towards the police station. Wiff jumped towards the door, only to hit an invisible window as well, and watched as Dark walked away, heartbroken. Christine closed both doors, swaying slightly before regaining her balance and glanced at Edward, making a silent agreement to explain everything later, and left in the direction of an inn to rest in.

~End Flashback~

AU Note: Yes, I put Dark in here, he will be in my stories as an individual, so he won't exactly be in this with Daisuke. Just a heads up.


	5. Chapter 4

_'Thoughts and spells'_

**_'Telepathy'_**

Five years later, Edward and Christine had formed a sibling relationship, and nothing more, and taught math and science at a university, teaching each other their fighting styles and abilities in their free time. Because of their unchanging appearance they taught at a different university every two to three years, sometimes four if they felt like it. On a Friday, five years to the day they awoke in the world known as London, Amestris and Karakura Town not existing in this world, and were approached by an elderly couple, the man having a long white beard, twinkling blue eyes behind half moon glasses, and was wearing blue robes and a hat with star and moon patterns. The woman had grey hair in a bun under a dark green pointed hat, green eyes, and dark green robes. They looked like wizards from stories that they were told when they were kids.

"Hello, would you happen to be Edward Elric and Christine Summers by any chance?" The old man asked, and the two said teens froze in shock, then answered with "What if we are? Who are you?" Edward asked "My apologies, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is Professor Minerva McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, and Deputy Headmisstress. I have a proposition for you two." Dumbledore started "I would like for you two to teach alchemy and spells to the older students of Hogwarts. You will be on your own terms and will teach your way, although, preferably for defense." He explained and Edward and Christine looked at him, slightly doubtful. "I know only about the spells and an apparently corrupt ministry. If we are going to teach, then we technically can't be teachers, more like college students who are agreeing to teach." "How much do you know?" Edward asked skeptically as McGonagall and Dumbledore looked at them surprised, though more to Christine's knowledge of the magic world and replied "We heard about some strange occurrences from fellow wizards and know that there are two, very skilled and yet young wizards who can perform wand less speechless magic." McGonagall explained in her strict yet curious tone of voice as the two wizards waited for the information to sink in.

After a brief pause, Edward and Christine broke down into uncontrollable laughter, doubling over then sitting on the ground as they continued laughing. "M-magic?! Don't make us laugh. Magic d-doesn't even exist!" Edward choked out and Dumbledore and McGonagall waited for their laughter to subside, when it did, the two teens saw the exasperated looks of the wizards and remained quite. "So does that mean you'll teach?" Dumbledore asked, amused "Yeah, we'll teach. On our own rules and terms." Edward replied and they parted ways, continuing to teach at universities and returned to London fifteen years later to teach science at a nearby university, leading up to their move to Privet Drive. Now, in the present, Edward was awakened to a sudden change in temperature, his automail ports starting to ache and send an ice cold chill throughout his body. Opening his eyes, Edward found that dark storm clouds now inhibited the sky, obscuring the relaxing blue and warm sun. Looking around, Edward spotted Harry and his cousin Dudley running like their lives depended on it-which it did-away from a black cloaked figure chasing after them. Leaving his now frozen nap area, Edward made his way to the tunnel that lead to Privet Drive and waited for the two aforementioned teens running towards him. "What are you doing?! RUN!" Harry yelled as he and Dudley ran into the tunnel, slipping on the ice created by the Demontors presence and puddles in the tunnel.


	6. Chapter 5

_'Thoughts and spells'_

**_'Eventual Telepathy'_**

As Harry regained his balance, one of the Dementors held him and Ed up against the wall, preventing them from helping Dudley, who was attacked by a second dementor, bent on taking his soul. Dark memories of his past began to flash in Edward's mind, causing him to clap his hands together, the familiar sensation of alchemy rushing through him, and slammed his hands onto the stone wall behind him, sending a cement spike at the dementor. Harry, taking the chance of Ed's attack, grabbed his wand and yelled into the dark tunnel "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Sending the familiar and ghostly proud stag as it drove away the guards of Azkaban wizard prison. "Ed, you alright?" Harry asked, concerned for his new friend as he kneeled on the ground, gasping for breath, attempting to will away unconsciousness and nausea and staggered back onto his feet "Yeah, I'm fine Harry. We should get back home, your cousin isn't looking too well." "Right you are, young man. Harry, we need to get you home." A new voice stated. The voice belonged to an old woman with grey hair, wearing a green nightgown with pink and purple flower patterns, pink slippers, a pink nightcap, and holding a cane. "Mrs. Figg?" "Don't put away your wand Harry. They might come back." Mrs. Figg said again, motioning for Ed and Harry to help Dudley up and the four made their way back to Privet Drive.

When they arrived, Ed walked over to his house, Mrs. Figg asking why "My cousin will be worried, but not mad. I'm also kinda tired, so I'll see you tomorrow Harry." "See you tomorrow Ed. Oh, and eat some chocolate, it will help." "Will do, thanks." And with that, Ed walked inside and locked the door. "Hey, Dudley." "Yeah?" "It was worth it." Harry said answering an earlier question of his cousin's. Mrs. Figg already went home, muttering darkly about killing a certain wizard by the name of Mundungus. The Dursleys' had already left the house by then, Harry was in his room, hitting the wall in frustration before falling asleep. Meanwhile, Ed had told Christine about what happened and she pulled a red book with gold writing off her bookshelf. She explained to Ed what a dementor was, and how it was not supposed to be there, let alone attacking innocent people. They then came to the deduction that the dementors were sent there to kill Harry. "Ed, start putting the notebooks back into your suitcase. Some clothes and anything else you might need too. We are going on a trip." She said with a dark smile that even sent chills up Ed's spine sometimes.

"We're going to that place? Cool! Lets go scare the hell out of them!" Ed replied with a wolffish grin he had seen on his teacher's face so many times. Running into his room, grabbing a chocolate bar along the way, Ed continued to will away his oncoming headache and began putting notebooks, full and empty, into a suitcase Chris had enchanted along with his clothes as wallet. _'I wonder what they'll do if I bring this instead.'_ Ed thought and began placing some of his books and clothes into a messenger bag. Satisfied with his packing, Ed carried his suitcase downstairs to see Chris already waiting for him by the door with her own suitcase and bag as well. Wiff was once again on her shoulder and Amethyst was slung over her other. Not wasting time, Chris muttered a house keeping spell her brother taught her to keep the house clean if they were away for a long time, and locked the door behind them. Once the suitcases were in the trunk of the silver Kia, Ed taped a note to the front door for Harry, knowing he'd try to check on him, and left a coded message of where they were going. Starting the car, Chris drove out of Privet Drive and towards London, where they first appeared, and planned their risky and dangerously fun move.


	7. Chapter 6

_'Thoughts and spells'_

**_'Eventual Telepathy'_**

On Privet Drive, Harry was woken by a loud bang coming from the kitchen. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes and slipping on his glasses, the banging sounded like it was coming upstairs, along with muttering. Harry grabbed his wand and held it in front of him as the lock on his bedroom door began to turn until it opened. What he saw shocked and surprised him as a smile made its way onto his face. "Professor Moody?" He asked "I don't know about being a professor, seeing as how I didn't teach you anything." Mad Eye grumbled and another familiar face appeared in the doorway "Hello Harry. We've come to take you away." "Professor Lupin! How did you get in here?" Harry asked cheerfully "Magic, of course." Replied a new voice. Harry looked to see a woman with spiked purple hair ad a cheery smile. "Well, start packing Harry. We've got a long way to go." Lupin said and introduced the other wizards and Tonks helped him pack. When they got outside, Harry turned to look at Ed's house and saw a note on the front door and ran to see it. "Harry! Come back here!" Kingsley and Lupin whisper shouted and went to go after him with Tonks and Mad Eye right behind them. "Are you trying to get yourself killed Potter!" Mad eye whispered angrily as Harry took the note:

Dear Harry,

I'm sorry if this is so sudden, but we went out for the night. I convinced my cousin that we should go get a coffee or something. Don't be worried, give me call if you ever need to talk though, I put our numbers on the back. See you when we get back.

Your friend,

Ed:)

_'You have got to be kidding... They could be in danger!_' Harry inwardly panicked as Lupin read the note, slight confusion taking over his features. "Harry, who is Ed?" "He's my friend. Ed and his cousin Chris moved here a few days ago. They're my first real muggle friends I suppose. They're both really nice." Harry said slowly so they wouldn't get the impression that they weren't. Mad Eye muttered again and they mounted their brooms and made their way to London. Flying through London at night is like swimming through the Atlantic Ocean. London air is cold at night, but flying is to go through ice. The wizards were all trying to convince Mad eye about landing already but he wanted to double back, something about being followed. "FOR THE LAST TIME MAD EYE NO ONE IS FOLLOWING US!" Lupin screamed over the howling wind, shocking everyone into silence. Normally, Lupin is the last person you would expect to lose his composure like that, but situations like this were different. Once on solid ground Mad eye held out a paper for Harry to read, _'Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix...'_ Harry thought, and the number twelve building appeared in between numbers eleven and thirteen. Getting over the initial shock, the wizards then made they're way into the house, warning Harry not to make a sound and entered.


	8. Chapter 7

_'Thoughts and spells'_

~Earlier that night~

"How much longer? I'm bored." Ed complained as Chris drove passed a familiar street. "Five minutes. You're just as impatient as ever, you know that." Chris replied as Grimmauld Place came into view, parked the car across the street and turned it off. Ed and Chris then got out of the car and walked over to number twelve, knocked quietly, and waited for someone to open the door, the one who opened it seemed shocked before confusion and curiosity got the better of him and he invited them in cautiously. When the door closed, the questions started. "Who are you and how did you get here?" "My name is Christine Mousy and this is my cousin Edward Elric. We passed by here a few years ago, saw this strange bubble of light around your house, and came back to see who lives here." Chris replied and the man looked surprised and introduced himself as well "My name is Sirius Black. Yes, I live here, this is my house, and I can tell just by looking at you two that there is something in the car and I can do this." Sirius replied and opened the door again, waved his wand, and watched as two suitcases and messenger bags were removed from the trunk and levitated into the house.

Car locked once more, Sirius closed the door with a smirk as the two teens seemed impressed and asked "Is it alright if we stay? We're kinda going to some place called Hogwarts to teach a bunch of students." Ed said rather bluntly and paused, a mischievous smile appearing on his face "Sirius, how long have you been in here? You're starting to look pale." "Months." Sirius muttered and glanced towards the door, suddenly he thought about Ed's question and looked towards Chris with happiness in his eyes as she held up her car keys and winked, getting the idea as well. "Ed, try not to cause any trouble. Don't let Wiff and Amethyst wander." And with that, Chris dragged Sirius out the door and to her car, Ed locking the front door behind them. "It's night time right now, so no one should be able to realize it's you." Chris stated as they got into the car "How do you know about that?" Sirius asked suspiciously "An old man named Dumbledore told me about you. Have you honestly not left your own house to just to go for a walk for a few minutes? A few hours should be fine, right?" She asked incredulously. "Can we do this again tomorrow? I'll just wear a disguise, I'm DYING of boredom in there!" Sirius exclaimed as he rolled down the window a little bit to enjoy the London air on his face.

Chris nodded and they drove around for a few minutes, eventually stopping at a nearby Starbucks. Sirius followed Chris inside and they ordered their drinks, and because it was cold, three large peppermint hot chocolates with whip cream. Sirius enjoyed the cool fresh air, no one likes being cooped up in their own home for months with nothing to do. "I know you're not wizards. You're different. Human, but different. What are you two?" He asked curiously. "We are from two different worlds, we're also not really cousins. That is just our cover story for this world. Edward is an alchemist. A very special one, a state alchemist, in the military he is known as the FullMetal Alchemist. His right arm and left leg are made of metal, caused by a foolish mistake he made. Be careful about what you say around him. We agreed to only tell those we absolutely trust about us, too curious for your own good and you won't like the answer you get." Chris paused to let the information about Ed sink in and continued.

"I am a visored Quincy, a Soul Reaper with the powers of a Quincy and a Hollow. I'm also an alchemist, I studied it a bit and Ed helped me perfect it in exchange for me teaching him some of my spells. Equivalent Exchange. My mother used to tell me stories about wizards and magic, I know all the kido spells relating to attack, healing, destruction, and defense for Soul Reapers. I'm supposed to teach the students alternative defense spells in case they don't actually learn anything, as well as some attacks. Ed's going to be my assistant, as well as the alchemy professor. We're teaching in the same classroom, just different times, but if we feel bored-which will happen, mind you- then we can help each other teach the class." Chris paused again, Sirius remaining quite to let the information sink in before asking "So, you aren't from this particular world?" Chris nodded sadly as they finally made it back to the car and got in, driving back to Grimmauld Place.

Suddenly a thought occurred to both of them, and they suddenly looked worried "I hope they aren't panicking or destroying my house." Sirius groaned and relaxed the rest of the way back. When they returned Sirius opened the door as quietly as possible and entered, locking the door behind them. As they walked to the kitchen, Ed was quietly making his way down the stairs, having secretly been in a spare room Sirius let them stay in and smirked at them. After handing Ed his drink they walked in. Upon entering the kitchen, all hell broke lose as the three were now the center of attention.

/) /)

(*.*)

c( U )


	9. Chapter 8

_'Thoughts and spells'_

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!? AND WHO ARE THEY? DEATH EATERS!?" Mad eye Moody practically screamed as Sirius, Chris, and Ed each took a slight step back, not expecting to be yelled at so violently. Running could be heard from the staircase followed by gasps of shock and relief "Sirius where have you been and-Ed, Chris? What are you two doing here?" Harry asked, shocked to see his two new and close friends in a house full of wizards. "We saw this glowing bubble around the house and thought we'd investigate. Didn't know you would be here too, though. Hey." Ed replied with a childish grin as Moody looked at them suspiciously, just now noticing the Starbucks cups in their hands "You went outside, didn't you." He stated, his temper already starting to flare up dangerously again.

Glancing at the Starbucks cups, Ed and Chris were starting to look annoyed while Sirius looked nervously and pleadingly towards Lupin and the other occupants in the kitchen. "Don't have to be so angry. I told Sirius that if he didn't come for a drive then I would tell the enemy what you were doing." Chris deadpanned and immediately, everyone looked at her in shock, or in Ed and Sirius's case, confusion before Chris winked discreetly at them. "You wouldn't dare!" Mad eye said with a glare "Try me." Chris replied in a daring voice, giving a glare of her own. Understanding, Ed and Sirius played along and fooled everyone for the better part of five minutes... Before they broke down into uncontrollable, hysterical laughter. "You...actually...believed...all that?!" Ed gasped out and Harry looked at them in confusion before getting that they were tricking them and chuckled quietly while shaking his head. Fred and George also got the joke and collapsed to the ground laughing.

Thirty minutes went by, then an hour passed before everyone began to calm down when Moody had had enough "That was not funny! How do we know you two aren't really with the enemy? Huh?!" He yelled angrily and everyone in the room stopped laughing and looked over at Ed and Chris nervously. "I wanted to go outside for a while, and got to know them better. They are very interesting friends of yours Harry. I forgot that I was bored." Sirius said with a smile and Harry looked at his two said friends gratefully for helping his godfather get over his boredom "I know. They tend to have that affect, the Dursleys' are afraid that Ed would break the living room." Harry replied and laughed slightly before moving to help them up.

An awkward silence then filled the kitchen, one that Molly Weasly quickly broke "Alright, that's enough of that, why don't you kids sit down while we fix something up." Mrs. Weasly suggested and went about putting everyone at a seat at the table. "Would you like some help with that...?" Chris asked only now realizing they weren't introduced properly "Oh! How rude, my name is Molly Weasly. And you don't have to dear, thank you though." Mrs. Weasly replied as Chris began taking out a few ingredients and asked what everyone wanted that they could agree on, so Ed suggested a simple salad before anyone else could, declaring that hers was one of the best. Making a simple Caesar salad, Chris didn't understand what was so different about it to make everyone say the same and pretty soon, it was time for bed. Ed and Chris said goodnight to everyone and went upstairs, Ed leading the way to the guest room. Meanwhile, the order members held a meeting and sent a report to Albus Dumbledore.


	10. Chapter 9

_'Thoughts and spells'_

**'Telepathy'**

"Hey, Harry?" "Yeah Ron?" "What exactly do you think those two are doing here? I overheard Sirius say that they were asked by Professor Dumbledore himself to teach at Hogwarts a few years ago last night!" "What? But, I haven't seen them do any magic yet. And Ed was attacked by the dementors too." Harry furrowed his brow in concentration before giving up for the night and going to bed and said goodnight to Ron, entering the peaceful dream that awaited him. Meanwhile, when Ed and Chris got to their room, Chris placed a silencing charm on the room she learned so they could talk without being heard. "So... How long are we going to keep up the whole 'we don't know magic? It doesn't exist' facade? I want to enjoy their shock." Ed asked as he looked through one of his notebooks "Just until we go to Diagon Alley. We need a few supplies from some of the shops for our classes, wands of course, and I hear that they have quite a book store." Chris explained with a smile as she watched Ed's face light up at the words book store.

Chris chuckled softly and continued typing on her computer, then looked over at Ed "You want to go to Starbucks tomorrow? We could even sneak Sirius out again-in his animagus dog form, of course-maybe disappear for an hour or two." Chris finished as Ed looked up with a mischievous glint in his eyes and tore out a piece of paper and started to write a short note telling everyone they went out for the day. **'Be careful Chris...' **a voice whispered in Chris' head, a familiar voice she hasn't heard in years but had to save it for next time. Chris made a door to Sirius's room and knocked quietly, when the door opened, it revealed a shocked man who looked at the two teens questioningly. "Hey Sirius." Ed and Chris said simultaneously "Hello you two." Sirius replied "We're going out tomorrow, wanna come?" Ed asked. Sirius looked at them with a mischievous glint in his eye and nodded, said goodnight and closed his door, Chris closing her magical one. Now having a goal set in mind, Ed and Chris went to bed.

~The next day~

Chris and Ed woke up at dawn and went to get ready, taking turns using the bathroom. Instead of his usual attire, Ed was wearing a white long sleeved button-up shirt, dark brown vest, black pants, black shoes, his pocket watch and phone in his pocket, and put his hair into a simple ponytail. Chris was wearing a white short sleeved button-up shirt, blue and yellow tie, grey knee-length skirt, black knee-high socks, black shoes, and her phone and iPod in her handbag. Ed grabbed his brown traveling coat and Chris picked up her grey jacket, overall, Ed felt like he was in Germany again from when they stayed there for a while, while Chris felt she was in Karakura with her friends in school, wearing her old school uniform that she found in her bag. Amethyst and Wiff got to go with them as well, so long as they didn't cause trouble, and went to wake up Sirius. Chris placed a security charm on their belongings and room and left the silencing charm on the room activated, then opened the door slightly to find that no one was awake yet. "Sweet!" Ed whispered with a smile and they left to find Sirius.


	11. Chapter 10

_'Thoughts and spells'_

Making their way to Sirius's room, Ed and Chris kept a careful watch for anyone who might be awake and knocked quietly on Sirius's door. When it opened the two teens looked in surprise to see that their friend was already awake and ready, wearing a black long sleeved shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a black coat, holding up a dog leash saying "Just in case someone asks about why you have a dog without a leash." With a smile and walked over to the door, Ed quickly going to the kitchen to put his note on table before following after Chris and Sirius out the door, Sirius changing into his dog form and enjoying his freedom. They took a walk to Starbucks, letting Chris go inside to get drinks and a few snacks while Ed waited outside with Wiff, Amethyst, and Sirius, the latter of which was currently rolling on the grass in the park.

"Having fun there Snuffles?" Ed asked, using Sirius's dog name after he told them it was a way to keep other wizards from knowing who he was, and laughed as said dog looked at him and rolled over so he was facing away from Ed. "Hey guys, what's so funny?" Chris asked as she approached them, laughing as "Snuffles" got up and ran circles around her enthusiastically. "You can change back now, just wear your disguise." She whispered and Sirius changed back, Chris handed him a hat and sunglasses, as well as his coffee, and gave Ed his hot chocolate. Wiff was busy eating strawberries and Amethyst, saying that she didn't need to eat as a toy, fell asleep next to Wiff.

"How are you enjoying your freedom?" "Loving it. You two will need to visit once in awhile so we can do this again." Sirius replied as he sighed contentedly and enjoyed the sun and fresh air. Spending the better part of an hour in the park, Chris took out a compact mirror from her bag and thought about everyone at Grimmauld Place, checking on them to make sure they were still sane.

~Thirty minutes earlier~

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Harry and Ron were jolted awake to the sound of screaming-be it human or painting-and jumped out of bed, running down the stairs with Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George to see what had happened. When they reached the kitchen, they were now not surprised to see that it was Mad eye screaming, but surprised to know that Sirius hadn't yelled at the paintings yet, and looked to see a note on the table:

Hey guys!

We decided to go out today and brought Sirius with us. He looks like a freaking ghost! And that isn't a good thing because Chris would have sent him to the spirit world if he WAS a ghost. Anyway, Chris is hiding our presences so you'll never find us! Haha have fun for the next few hours,

Ed ;p

Harry stood there, shocked as the Weasly twins doubled over in laughter thinking _'My two new non-wizard friends just took my godfather, who is wanted by the Ministry, out to somehow secretly enjoy a day where he won't be apprehended by other wizards and come back when?'_ "I don't believe this! Remus, Kinglsy, let's go!" "Come on Mad eye. Don't you think we should let Sirius have some freedom? Wait until they get back, then decide what to do." Lupin reasoned, and managed to calm things down enough to suggest that they just go out and watch the three to help make their decision. Mad eye agreed immediately and quickly walked out the door, followed by practically everyone except Molly and Arthur, who had a few days off. Mad eye then took off down the sidewalk towards the park, muttering.

AN:

Shadow Harpy: Rebellion! In a fun way of course, no need to get so mad for having fun Mad Eye.

Mad Eye: They could be Death Eaters! I don't trust them!

Sirius: Honestly, Alastor, live a little.

Mad Eye: CONFOUND IT ALL, COME BACK HERE!

Ed: Damn! Nice going Sirius!

Sirius: Oops, sorry!

Chris: Shut up and run!

Shadow Harpy: MAD EYE STOP-oh whatever! See you later~ ;D


	12. Chapter 11

_'Thoughts and spells'_

**'Telepathy'**

Chris, Ed, and Sirius were having the time of their lives, laughing as Percy Weasly tried incredibly hard to get on the Minister's good side, even going so far as to help an obnoxious woman in pink. "I have never seen someone wear so much pink in my life!" Chris choked out still laughing "I can't believe he actually works for them! Your Minister is actually named after a candy?!" Ed laughed and immediately after choked on his air when he looked towards the sidewalk-a fuming Alastor Moody and curious wizards walking towards them from across the park they had gone to.

"Whoops, stayed a bit too long! I forgot about that guys's moving eye!" Chris said nervously as she, Ed, and Sirius got up and ran, grabbing Wiff and Amethyst while throwing away their trash on the way "Come back here you three! You think you can just leave the house the whenever you bloody feel like it!?" Mad eye yelled angrily "Yes, actually we do!" Chris replied and continued running, Ed smiling and Sirius laughing the whole way.

Chris, Ed, and Sirius ran down the street and turned the corner, Ed and Chris pulling their animagus friend into an alley and opening a door to another location, closing the door seconds before Mad eye appeared to find an empty alley. "Damn! Where did they go!" Moody growled as everyone caught up to him. "Where'd they go?" The twins asked while Harry rummaged with something in his pocket. Taking his hand out, Harry realized that it was Ed's first note, his and Chris' numbers on the back with a simple code they taught him a few days ago:

P.S.

Harry, use the name I wrote for you. Decode this, then burn it to be safe. ZFQDD SN LDDS TO. ZCUZMSZFDNTR.

E;)

_'Agree to meet up. Advantageous. I suppose they'll be expecting me alone. Just have to BE alone first.'_ Harry thought and a risky idea came to him. Being careful to not alert anyone, Harry walked away from his friends behind a business man and ran to a phone booth that he wouldn't be found in too quickly. Running into a nearby bookstore, Harry ducked down behind a bookshelf and waited for the footsteps and curses of his friends and ex-professors to pass by, then stood back up carefully and walked over to a phone booth just outside the store, keeping his back to everyone and blocking the numbers from being seen.

As it rang Harry felt energetic and rebellious at running from the Aurors, even though it was completely ridiculous for just a phone call. "Hello?" A female voice answered, and Harry knew it was Chris "Um, hello. Is this... Captain Silver, by any chance?" Harry asked, checking to make sure he got the name right "Haha. Yes, is this Private Green?" She asked with a slight laugh, making Harry smile at the interesting code names "Yes ma'am. Private Green awaiting coordinates." Harry replied trying not to laugh "Alright then, rendezvous in the alley right next to you. You'll find your answers there." Chris replied as they both hung up, Harry quickly running into the alley to find a door labeled "Diagon Alley H.Q. "and hurriedly ran inside when he heard Ron and Hermione's voices.

AN: Interesting code names huh?

Harry: So I'm Private Green now?(smiles amusedly)

Chris: That's right. Now keep writing!

Shadow Harpy: Yeah, yeah, relax Chris.

Chris: CAPTAIN SILVER!

Shadow Harpy: Alright! Sheesh, don't have to shout.


	13. Chapter 12

_'Thoughts and spells'_

**'Eventual Telepathy'**

"Whoa..." Harry breathed as he closed the door and watched it vanish, looking around to find that he was in a building he recognized in Diagon Alley. "Private Green!" A voice suddenly said from behind Harry, making him jump and turn around to see a smiling Ed wearing a pair of black sunglasses, obviously trying not to laugh "Yes, that's me." "Lieutenant Gold. Follow me please." Ed said and lead Harry to Olivander's wand shop, entering to find the wand maker in question and his godfather laughing like old friends. "Hey Private Green! Welcome to our temporary headquarters until we arrive at Hogwarts." Chris exclaimed as Olivander turned his attention to Harry "Ah, Harry! It's nice to see you again. Have you come to see your friends get wands?" He asked, knowing the answer.

Harry nodded and watched as Sirius went to stand next to him, still smiling without a care in the world. Olivander held out a few boxes, letting his tape measurer go about the usual process and started with Ed. "So then, Mr. Elric, why don't you try this one. Holly, 9 1/2 inches, dragon heartstring." Ed reached out for the wand, which promptly exploded when he waved it. "Nope, definitely not that one. Let's see... Ah, try this one. Blackthorn, 10 inches, veela hair." Again, Ed took the wand and, again, it exploded, along with a vase on the desk. "Hmmm... No." Olivander said and again went to the back of his shop to get a particular box, curious "Redwood, 10 inches, Thestral tail hair and unicorn hair, duo core." As Ed took the wand it began to emit electric blue and silver sparks, waved it towards the broken vase and watched as it repaired itself.

"Interesting." Ed muttered quietly and placed it back in its box to wait. "Now, Ms. Mousy, try this one. Willow, 10 inches, unicorn hair." Olivander held out a wand for Chris which exploded immediately after picking it up. "Hmmm." Olivander went to get another box and pulled out another wand "Oak, 9 1/2 inches, dragon heartstring." When Chris picked up the wand, nothing happened, then she waved it at a stack of boxes and it exploded, causing the boxes to fall. "Sorry!" Chris exclaimed as Olivander started chuckling softly "Don't worry about it dear. This happens all the time, except for the exploding wands, that is slightly new to me." Olivander replied with a smile and handed her another wand saying "Cherry, 9 3/4, Thestral tail hair and harpy feather."

When he finished Chris chuckled softly at the harpy feather, seeing as her friend was a harpy, and picked up the wand, red and silvery purple swirls circling around her with the wind until it slowly stopped and she placed the wand back in its box. Paying for the wands the four friends left Olivander's shop through a door Chris had opened, saying that she and Ed had already purchased the needed items for their class "I'll admit Diagon Alley is pretty cool. We managed to read the entire book store while waiting for you Harry. Man, you should have seen the look Sirius's face when he came back and found out that your books on alchemy suck." "Be nice Ed, besides, it's the time we've been dreading all day." Chris whined childishly with a heavy sigh as they stood in front of number twelve Grimmauld Place.


	14. Chapter 13

_'Thoughts and spells'_

**'Eventual Telepathy'**

As the four "rule breaking rebels"-as the twins had now dubbed them-entered the house through Chris' "magical door", they sat in Ed and Chris' room, pondering an excuse to use when they went downstairs, but so far watched from the wall mirror. "... They are actually concerned. We need Starbucks! I refuse to fall victim to the veritaserum!" "Relax Ed. I've been giving you the antidote so many times you and I are practically immune to the truth serum already." Chris sighed as she picked up her bag and rummaged around for an extra two bottles "How good are you two at occlumency?" "I can manage, but just in case, we will need to take the antidote before we leave." Sirius replied as Chris handed Harry and Sirius each a bottle of the veritaserum antidote, waited for them to drink a few drops, and left the room.

On their way down however, Ed pulled Harry back to talk to him, handing him a small red object "Alright, this is one of the things I wanted to explain to you. Chris upgraded it so you can use it whenever you want, it won't die beyond Hogwarts barriers or any wizard spells. Our numbers are programmed into it, Sirius is one, I'm two, and Chris is three. I'll show you how to text and explain it more later, also you can set a password-don't change it all the time or you'll forget it-make it something that only you know. Let's go." Ed finished quickly with a friendly smile and bolted down the stairs into the kitchen where yelling could be heard.

Harry looked at the object and realized that it was a cellphone, flipped it open and found the Gryffindor lion as his wallpaper. He smiled and continued into the kitchen to find it suddenly quiet, everyone except Ed and Sirius looking at Chris with pale faces and horror filled eyes as she smiled sweetly at him. Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion before sitting down with everyone, noticing that Mad eye did indeed put the truth serum into their drinks and avoided his at all costs. A tense silence filled the room before Molly broke it with a sigh "Alright children, time for bed." "Sirius, Ed, Chris, could you three please stay a moment?" Lupin asked as the three said friends sat back down, waving at Harry with smiles and trying not to laugh.

When the kids had left and the kitchen quiet, the three rule breakers burst into laughter, which shocked and confused the room's occupants as to why "What are you laughing for?" Mad eye growled "You should have seen the look on your face when we avoided the drinks. Ed and I saw you put veritaserum in them and motioned for Harry and Sirius to not drink theirs either." Chris laughed, causing the order members to gasp in shock and said nothing, waiting patiently for the laughter to once again subside. Once quiet Sirius said "This is the most fun I've had in years Remus! You should come with us next time, it'll be loads of fun." With another cheerful smile, ignoring Mad eye's glare. "You are jeopardizing the order and the protection of Potter! We still have to get to Hogwarts, you could have been seen, or worse, KILLED! What exactly would Potter do then huh!?" Mad eye exclaimed angrily and stomped his walking stick on the ground.

Sirius sighed and before anyone could react, Mad eye had pulled out his wand and pointed it at Chris, quickly saying "Legilimens!" And caught her off guard as he looked at a particular memory of her turning into a Hollow. Both of them gasped, Chris in shock and Mad eye in relief that it was over. "What exactly are you?" Mad eye asked, for once in a quiet voice, shocking everyone further. "Stay. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Head!" Chris replied through gritted teeth and walked up the stairs with a sudden guarded expression, Ed stood for a moment, shocked to see his friend leave in such a manner and glared at Moody. "Whatever you saw stays a secret. Normally she would've held a blade to your throat to keep you quiet, but she also must be pretty tired after running around all day. I'm gonna go to bed too. Don't bring it up or insult Jewels, or she will kill you. Night." Ed finished and went upstairs to sleep _'We're also going to Hogwarts tomorrow, I don't really want to leave on bad terms with these guys.'_ Ed thought as he fell asleep.

AN:

Chris: ha ha.

Mad Eye: Shut it, Mousy.

Chris: Bitter much?

Shadow Harpy: Please stop already.


	15. Chapter 14

_'Thoughts and spells'_

**'Eventual Telepathy'**

"Kyuuu." Wiff stretched as Chris' phone started to ring softly, and shook her shoulder to get her attention. "Hm? What is it Wiff?" Chris asked groggily as she sat up and picked up her phone, an unknown number appearing on the screen. "Hello?" She answered with a slight yawn and waved her new wand towards her suitcase, levitating it over to lie on her bed and looking through it "Hello, is this Christine Summers by any chance?" A familiar male voice asked on the other end of the phone and Chris's eyes widened in shock. "Kisuke?! Hey, why are you calling, something happen?" Chris whispered in slight shock and panic, realizing that she had to get ready to leave soon to catch the train.

"Afraid so, Zaroff just disappeared into a portal similar to the one you went through a few weeks ago when we tried to apprehend him." "Has it really been a few weeks? Time goes by quickly here. Anyway, I told you it would be difficult to catch him, let alone kill him. Please, be careful Kisuke." "You know I am, we all are. It's been a rough couple of weeks, but years? I'm used to it but you may want to keep the enemy list on zero there-or try too. Gotta go." "Later." Chris replied and hung up, stretched her arms, picked up some clothes, and went to the bathroom. Chris walked back to her and Ed's room wearing a white long sleeved button-up shirt, black skinny jeans, black boots, yellow-gold tie, and a blue leather jacket. Walking into the room, Chris found that Ed was awake and dressed, most likely harassed by Amethyst and to not be late, and was wearing black pants, black combat boots, black jacket with white edges, his white gloves, pocket watch on his belt, and red hoodie, his hair in a simple ponytail.

Instead of opening another door to get to Hogwarts, Chris and Ed wanted to board the train and enjoy the ride "So, your just gonna leave your car here?" Ed asked curiously "Yup. Gave Sirius the keys, Lupin can show him how it works. "Muggle vehicle" and all. We're walking anyway, so enjoy it." Chris replied enthusiastically as they repacked their suitcases and carried them downstairs to be met with slight chaos. Everyone was running around like chickens who lost their heads and Ed and Chris went to wait by the door "Hard to a enjoy peaceful walk if they're going to argue the whole way. If people start staring we're going through the shortcut." Ed muttered loud enough for Chris to hear and walked out the door as everyone was ready.

Now, as they were walking down the street, people began to stare as the undercover wizards argued about their way of getting to the train station, forcing Ed and Chris to cut their walk short as she opened a door to an office and waved a quick goodbye to Sirius before closing it. "Damn wizards! Can't even go out in public without arguing like that!" Chris mumbled as Ed gaped at the office they were in, it was full of MOVING PICTURES! Ed pulled Chris over to look at the pictures, making her gasp in shock "You two are here fairly early. Did something happen to make you lose your train?" An amused voice asked, making the two teens turn around so fast they could have gotten whiplash, and laughed slightly at the sight of Albus Dumbledore.


	16. Chapter 15

_'Thoughts and spells'_

"So, why don't I show you two where you'll be staying as well as teaching." Dumbledore suggested and lead the way down the spiral staircase to show Ed and Chris around the school. "I understand that your classes will be taken at the same time, so you'll be teaching in the same classroom over here." Dumbledore started as they entered a large room lined desks and large windows overlooking the forest and grounds. "I have also heard that you will be giving the students the necessary items required for your classes, please try to go easy on the students for the first few days. Your living quarters will be close to the Griffindor dormitories as well, hidden with a portrait and password of your choice should you wish to change them." Dumbledore finished as they stopped in the hallway, turning to either side to see two large portraits fifty yards away on different ends of the hall.

Taking a look at the portraits Ed and Chris replied with simple nods to show they were listening and said they would change the portraits, then they walked into their respective rooms to put away their luggage before going to the library they had passed in the way. "We now know every spell, charm, and hex in most of these books by going to Diagon Alley and exhausting the Black library. We already know that the martial arts will torture them, let's see what the school knows about alchemy." Chris said as she and Ed pulled out a few books on alchemy and read through them, noting that all of them were wrong and spoke of only illegal and forbidden alchemy.

~Two hours later~

"This is stupid! These books only talk about illegal alchemy, and even that information isn't right. There full of shit!" Ed exclaimed as he continued reading the books in Chris's room, where he could yell and insult the book instead of in the library with a spell casting librarian. "These wizards no nothing, I bet they don't even know martial arts or enough defense tactics to use when the don't have a wand! What do you think they'll do if I play music before class?" Chris asked with an innocent smile "Confused. What if we made them learn how to play instruments without magic?" Ed replied with another question "Torture or interest." Chris chuckled in reply before glancing at the portrait hole entrance to her computer that was lying next to her, an idea coming to her.

Ed looked up as he heard the distinct sound of keyboard tapping and saw that Chris was on her laptop looking for something. Putting his book onto the desk he moved to look over his friend's shoulder to see that she was looking at pictures and focused on three specific pictures. One held what looked to be a family of four, another showed a group of friends in front of a school building, while the third picture showed a lone figure standing in a forest of cherry blossom trees under a very detailed star filled sky with a crescent moon. "Trying to figure out your portrait already?" Ed asked curiously "Yeah, but I don't have much of a choice in the matter of what picture I use. According to the school's library and the book store in Diagon Alley, my mother's been here before when she was seventeen and only stayed five years, meaning five weeks there, but she never used magic as far as know. The wizards are bound to have seen this picture of us so I can't use it." "And you can't use your friends because you don't know the outcome in which their animated selves will react." Ed added, already knowing what his portrait would look like, but kept it a surprise. Chris nodded in agreement and closed her laptop, picking up another book to find the animation spell. Ed picked up his books and walked to the portrait door to go to his own room, leaving Chris to her reading.


	17. Chapter 16

_'Thoughts and spells'_

Taking a closer look around her room, Chris placed her book down and found it to be large and empty, minus the books and furniture. So, moving the books over to her bookshelves, Chris clapped her hands and allowed the alchemy to flow with the equation in mind and touched the single bed in the middle of the room and expanded it to a queen size, purple and pink electricity lighting up the room, leaving the red curtains and comforter. Moving on, Chris also changed the size of her desk slightly, the closet already being spacious, and fell onto her stomach to play on her laptop.

~With Ed~

Ed entered his new room and found the furniture to be the same as Chris' and placed his books on his desk, clapping his hands together and, enjoying the familiar hum of alchemy, watched as blue lightening filled the room as he changed the size of the furniture, making them longer and wider. When he was finished, Ed went over to a stack of parchment and drew his portrait design, which turned out to be the suit of armor he attached his little brother's soul to, and worked on his outline for class.

~On the Hogwarts Express~

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins said their goodbyes to their friends and family members as they boarded the train. Ron and Hermione had to sit in the Prefect car to be told what to do while Harry and Ginny went to find a compartment to sit in and wait for their friends. "Hey Neville. Mind if we sit here?" Ginny asked "Go ahead." Neville replied. Ginny and Harry entered the compartment and sat down, when they suddenly realized something "Harry?" "Yes, Ginny?" "Those friends of yours, Edward and Christine, weren't they supposed to board the train as well?" "Yes, yes they were." Harry sighed as he realized that they might have just lost the two non-wizards in their rush to not miss the train and breathed a heavy sigh in disbelief.

Neville, not knowing who Edward and Christine were, looked at Harry and Ginny in confusion, not saying anything at the moment at stating out the window. The three were jolted out of their thoughts as the compartment door was slammed open to reveal a fifteen year old boy with platinum blonde hair and an evil smile on his face "Well, well, what happened to Weasly and Granger, Potter? Oh, wait, I saw them in the prefect car. Guess what, I'm also a prefect so you better watch yourself. I'll be dogging your steps all year-" Draco Malfoy was suddenly cut off as he and his two lackeys were pushed out of the way by Ron and Hermione, who had come back to find their friend after the meeting. "Back off Malfoy." Ron said angrily and watched as Malfoy sneered at them before leaving and the two friends entered the compartment.

"Guess what we just realized." Harry and Ginny stated at the same time "What?" Hermione asked "We lost Ed and Chris." Harry replied with fake enthusiasm and a grim smile, making Ron and Hermione freeze and their eyes widen in shock, their mouths gaping like a fish. "We're gonna die. You don't the things they're capable of Harry! THEIR GOING TO BLOODY KILL US FOR DITCHING THEM!" Ron panicked, his voice rising into a panicked and fearful yell before Hermione announced that they were almost at the castle, prompting the two girls to leave so they could change while the boys quickly changed before they came back. Now arriving at Hogwarts, the five friends set off to find a carriage to ride in and before they knew it, they were walking through the doors to the Great Hall directly to the Griffindore table.

Pretty soon, Professor McGonagall entered with the new first years, carrying a stool and the sorting hat. Harry looked around the spacious room, more specifically around the staff table, and found who he was looking for... As well as an unwanted face "What are they doing at the staff table? What are they doing at all?!" Ron whisper yelled in panic as they once again looked to find Ed and Chris sitting at the far right end with Hagrid, on the other side by Professor Snape was the witch from Harry's hearing when he and Dudley were attacked by dementors, Delores Jane Umbridge.

_'Please don't tell me...'_ Harry's train of thought was interrupted when Hermione began to violently-yet gently-shake his shoulder, causing him to look at his friends worried faces then back at the staff table. Umbridge had begun walking towards the only two non-wizards in the school, while said non-wizards had an interesting conversation with the grounds keeper. Harry inwardly panicked, he didn't want his friends to lose their memories at the hands of such a cruel person, but as a student, he was helpless.

~At staff table~

"-so I pick him up and plop 'im onto Buckbeak so he can ride 'im. When they get back, however-" "Hem hem." Hagrid is cut off abruptly by a fake cough behind him, and when he turns around he quickly faces Ed and Chris again before settling into silence that just seemed to hand over them. "What are you two doing up here at the staff table?" The woman in pink asks in a sickeningly fake sweet voice, already grating on their nerves "Maybe if you wait until Dumbledore announces this years events, you'll keep quiet." Chris replied in an equally sickly sweet voice, making Umbridge walk away with a huff "Pay attention and you'll try not to be in the same room as us." Ed called, taunting the ministry witch further. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched in shock as their friends had blatantly made a fool Hershey ministry official in less than five minutes "We'll just have to wait then." Harry concluded and turned to talk to Neville.


	18. Chapter 17

_'Thoughts and spells'_

**'Eventual Telepathy'**

Dumbledore began his usual start of the year speech by introducing the school's new teachers. Delores Jane Umbridge was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor of the year, "-let us also welcome our two new professors, Christine Mousy and Edward Elric, our alchemy and martial arts teachers. Good luck to you all, they will be teaching on their own terms. Now then, about the Quidditch tournaments-" "Hem hem." Dumbledore was interrupted by a fake cough and, looking over his shoulder, saw that it was Umbridge who was now standing, and moved aside to let her speak.

30 minutes later...

Everyone in the great hall was growing tired and annoyed. Umbridge had been making a pointless speech that she would undoubtedly repeat phrases throughout the year and finally finished, prompting Dumbledore to (FINALLY!) start the feast. Everyone gratefully began eating so they could go to bed and carried on with their previous conversations "So, Harry, what do you think Ed and Chris will make us do? You got to know them some before we came here, what do you think kind of spells we will be doing?" Ron asked while stuffing his mouth like usual. "Honestly Ron, weren't you paying attention? Professor Dumbledore said they will be teaching us alchemy _and_ martial arts. I can only guess that they'll mention some spells." Hermione sighed as she finished eating and waited for her two friends to finish so they could go the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, classes start tomorrow. Might as well go to bed and steel ourselves for the ultimate torture of explaining to people who know next to nothing." Chris sighed as she and Ed headed back to their rooms. Ed nodded, suddenly feeling irritated at how much time it would take when an idea hit him. "Hey, Chris, maybe we could go over to Snape's class and see what they do. We also need to make the animation spells ourselves, and what better place to do that than in the potions room in the middle of a class?" Ed asked with a mischievous smirk, walking over to his current portrait door and walking inside, then got ready for bed with a goal in mind. Chris also smiled when she entered her own room and also got ready for bed, but before turning off the lights, she took out her mirror and secretly patrolled the halls. Finding nothing out of the ordinary besides the school ghosts, Chris put away the mirror and went to sleep.

~The next day~

"Hey Chris?" A quiet voice asked "What?" Chris replied sleepily "Ed is still sleeping, classes start after breakfast, which is in one hour." "WHAT?! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" Chris exclaimed as Amethyst laughed while she was getting ready. "I can't believe this!" Chris muttered for the tenth time as she quickly put on a blue tank top over a white long sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, black boots, and her winged hair clip, rolling up her sleeves to her elbows and grabbed her wand to rush out the door with Amethyst in tow. "What do you think the class will be like?" Amethyst asked "I don't know and currently, I don't care! Edward Elric wake up right now!" Chris yelled, causing the previously sleeping blonde to fall out of bed cursing.

"WHAT?!" "We're going to be late for breakfast! Get up!" "Why didn't you say so?!" Ed yelled back and quickly changed into a black long sleeved shirt, black pants, black combat boots, white gloves, red hoodie, and put his hair into a simple ponytail. Grabbing his wand and pocket watch, Ed bolted out the door and ran to the great hall with Chris to meet everyone before class started. "Hem hem." A voice behind them said as they entered the spacious room and were about to take their seats by Professor McGonagall since Hagrid said he'd be out for awhile, and turned around to be met with the pink abomination.

"Well, as a fellow new professor, why don't you two tell me what you teach." "If you were listening at all last night then you would have known already. We're not telling you anything." Chris replied coldly and sat down, Ed sitting down with slight surprise as breakfast appeared and glared at his long time enemy...milk. "So, we meet again." "Ed, just drink your milk already." Chris sighed "No. Way. You should know by now that I hate it!" Ed muttered under his breath "Fine then, you can stay SMALL forever." Chris retorted, and mentally laughed as Ed's reaction came a second later for the whole school to hear "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HALF PINT RUNT YOU CAN'T SEE WITHOUT A MAGNIFYING GLASS!? I'LL SHOW YOU!" Ed screamed and almost performed alchemy when he and Chris realized that they were being watched by the Ministry witch. "Hey, if you're done then we should be going. Save your temper for the class that annoys you." Chris whispered and followed the students into the hall, a scowling Ed walking past her with his arms crossed in front of his chest like a pouting child as he walked to the classroom.

AN:

Harry: Do you really not like milk?

Ed: Drop it, Golden Boy.

Harry: I thought I was Private Green?

Ed: You are. That's just my new nickname for you.

Harry: Oh, alright. Hey Chris.

Chris: Yo Harry!

Shadow Harpy: Get to class already. :)

Harry, Ed, and Chris: 'K!


	19. Chapter 18

_'Thoughts and spells'_

Ed and Chris entered their classroom and started going over their notes as students entered and sat down. As Chris picked up the class roster, she nudged Ed lightly with her elbow and pointed towards a certain group of students they knew all too well. The golden trio, Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger were seated as close to the front of the room as they dared, Ginny sitting down next to Hermione and Neville sitting behind her. The five Gryffindors were excited yet nervous at the same time, and while they did have class with the Slytherins, there were also a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

Their first class of the day and already they were less annoyed, and for the fun of it, introduced themselves in a happy-go-lucky attitude "Morning guys! My name is Edward Elric, though call me Ed, and skip the professor nonsense." "Hey! I'm Christine Mousy, but call me Chris, I'm also not one for formalities." They said and the class remained quiet. Ed and Chris inwardly sighed and went on with their plans for the day "Alright, well, to start off, we aren't doing anything like notes or anything of sort today. So today is really a fun day." Chris started as Ed walked over to his desk and picked up a pile of parchment, handing one to everyone, who looked t it curiously.

"Draw a circle with a simple yet distinct design that describes you on the inside. Do whatever you want, no one is going to see them besides you and the two of us. Have fun with it. That's all you have to do for now." Ed explained as the class whispered and shrugged before happily taking out their quills and inkwells and drawing, seeming to at least be interested. A Ravenclaw raised her hand quietly and Chris nodded at her to continue "Are we going to be learning any alchemy today?" She asked curiously "Well, not today. Today is a more relax and have fun day. We'll start teaching you tomorrow. Is that alright?" Chris and Ed asked at he same time as the students merely nodded their heads enthusiastically and continued to draw their circles and chatted animatedly with each other.

So far alchemy and martial arts was their favorite class, along with transfiguration. It had only been a few hours and they were already wishing that they didn't have Defense Against the Dark Arts this year, especially if their professor was Delores Umbridge, a ministry witch who had no intention of teaching them a thing. Harry had gotten a detention for speaking the truth about Voldemort coming back and Cederic's death that he was almost happy to be going to potions with Professor Snape, with some much appreciated guests.

Ed and Chris had walked in after the class had sat down and announced that they were going to borrow a few items for the animation spell, to which Professor Snape grudgingly (and secretly curious) agreed, pointing out the needed ingredients for the spell as he forced the class to take notes since they weren't paying attention at all and assigned two rolls of parchment on the properties and uses of moonstone. Before the class had even begun to make their potions, the two new professors had done so within five minutes, secretly impressing the potions teacher as he maintained his usual scowl and mask of indifference. Long after the two professors had left the potions classroom the students had talked furiously as they worked, Snape ignoring their chatter as he observed the work intentl


	20. Chapter 19

_'Thoughts and spells'_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just left Professor Snape's class and were walking to the Gryffindor common room to do their homework and decide what to do after dinner. Normally, the trio would go over to Hagrid's and talk about the summer or strategies for taking care of mythical creatures, but Hagrid was currently busy and wouldn't be in Hogwarts for awhile. Their only other option was to visit their friends and professors, Ed and Chris, and explain more about how Voldemort was their number one enemy and rant about Umbridge without any Slytherins ratting them out so easily.

"Do you think we're actually going to learn something useful in alchemy?" Ron asked curiously as Hermione and Harry put their books down and looked at Ron with incredulous looks "Of course Ron. Why would Professor Dumbledore ask Ed and Chris to teach us if he didn't think their skills would be useful?" Harry asked while Hermione picked up another book, this one about alchemy, and started to read a few pages until Harry stopped her "You may not want to read that. Ed and Chris said that all the information we have on alchemy is wrong. They'll be teaching us on their own terms, and that includes not using that." He explained, to which Hermione and Ron stared at Harry in shock with open mouths like fish before demanding answers on how he would know that.

Harry explained to them about Diagon Alley, leaving out the fact that Chris brought them their without a wand or apparating there and got wands. Hermione put her book down and breathed a heavy sigh before saying "In that case, I will not touch a book on alchemy in the library." With her right hand held up as though she were swearing an oath, making Harry and Ron gasp in complete and utter shock. Hermione Granger, one of Hogwarts number one students, could go on listing properties of important items, and wouldn't be caught dead breaking a rule that the three friends hasn't already done, was swearing NOT TO TOUCH A BOOK.

"Harry, I think Voldemort's come back again. HERMIONE'S SWORN NOT TO TOUCH A BOOK! THE WORLD IS BLOODY ENDING!" Ron screamed in hysterical panic, standing up and pacing around the common room as their fellow Gryffindors stared at them in shock, Ron not even flinching at having said Voldemort's name. "The world isn't ending, Ronald. I just won't touch a book about alchemy if their information is wrong. I will not use false information." Hermione stated firmly as Harry dragged his best friend back to their corner by the fireplace smiling as he thought about telling his godfather and two non-magic professors.

Meanwhile, Ed and Chris were sitting in their classroom laughing uncontrollably as the scene played out on the mirror. Ron had just screamed that the world was coming to an end because Hermione wasn't going to touch a book when they checked on them. The two alchemists were looking over everyone's circles, taking note of which ones were exact circles and which ones were not to plan their next class. When they calmed down, Ed and Chris stored the circles in a drawer and went to explore the castle before dinner, smiling as brightly as ever when they finally reached the Great Hall and walked over to the staff table.

AN:

Ron: THE WORLD IS ENDING!

Ed: No it isn't.

Ron: Yes it is!

Chris: No, the world is not ending.

Ron: It is if Hermione doesn't touch a book in the library of Hogwarts!

Shadow Harpy: Oh my gosh, RELAX! you're not gonna die!

Ron: Ye-

Shadow Harpy: Don't finish that sentence.


	21. Chapter 20

_'Thoughts and spells'_

**'telepathy'**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the Great Hall to hear yelling coming from the staff table. When they looked over, the three friends visibly paled as Ed was attempting to hold back Chris from attacking Umbridge while McGonagall and Snape stood in between the two screaming females. "How dare you! I happen to be a ministry official! I will have order!" Umbridge yelled "I DON'T CARE WHO THE HELL YOU ARE! DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY FRIENDS OR MY FAMILY!" Chris screamed back in complete rage, her eyes turning bright red with black sclera.

The wizards all stepped back in shock while Ed quickly released his "cousin" before her Hollow mask appeared, white bone like armor appearing from the excess magic appearing as her spirit energy spiked in her anger. _"Shitotsu sansen!"_ Chris exclaimed and waved her arm in an upside down triangle, watching as three petal like lights appeared and pinned her to the wall by her arms and waist. Ed took a few more steps back, knowing that whatever he said now would be useless unless Umbridge apologized._ "Protego."_ A voice calmly and quickly said, interrupting Umbridge's screams of fear and anger, the crowd of students moving aside like a wave to reveal Professor Dumbledore, his wand raised towards Umbridge to shield her from Chris' rage filled attacks.

"Delores, I would appreciate it if you didn't insult my teachers, especially in regards to their personal lives. If I catch you in another incident like this, ministry witch or not, you will have to leave. It is for the safety of the students that you not cause any more trouble after all. Alright?" Dumbledore asked, causing Umbridge to stare at him in shock before looking towards the now calm professor, eyes now amethyst and armor and mask gone. Umbridge shook her head quietly and tensed as Chris grudgingly removed her spell and walked to the table with Ed, who was sending a look of warning to the other professors not to ask questions. After Dumbledore started dinner and the students and teachers continued in their previous conversations, the matter between the two professors earlier having been dropped.

After dinner, Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran to catch up with their two friends before they left for their rooms. "Chris! Ed! Wait up!" Harry called after them "Hey Harry." Ed and Chris replied "How did you do that?" Harry asked with awe. Sharing a glance the two continued walking while asking "What are you talking about?" "That white armor! The mask, the eyes-that spell was amazing!" Harry whispered wondering where they going. Chris held a finger to her lips in the universal sign for quiet and lead their friends/students to their Chris' room, walking up to a portrait with a person surrounded by very detailed cherry blossom tree, and star covered moon filled sky.

"Hey Chris!" The person beamed "Hey Siréne! How do you like Hogwarts?" "The other portraits keep trying to enter mine. I'm putting a block unless emergencies arise." "Alright." **'Shadow Siren.'** Chris thought and Siréne's portrait opened with a smile **'It's nice to talk to you like this again Chris. I'll see you inside.'** The two spoke mentally as Siréne moved to her smaller picture frame on the nightstand. The Golden Trio entered Chris' room and stared in amazement, wondering if Ed's room was the same and looked around. Hermione instinctively walked over to the bookshelf and glanced over the titles, amazed and curious about the information and possible secrets they hold. Ron stared in awe and confusion at the pictures on another desk and wall, wondering why they weren't moving. Harry of course walked over to Ed so they could talk about the class and ask him about something. "Um, Ed, we were planning something for our next visit to Hogsmeade and it would be great if you and Chris could come. We will be at the Hogshead." Harry explained, shocking Ron and Hermione and surprising the two teen professors. A tense silence took over as Ed and Chris contemplated their answer, worrying the three students until Siréne spoke "I'm sure it would be fine. They need to finish exploring anyway." And with that, she left no room for argument and sent everyone to bed. The two professors laughed quietly and Ed left to get ready for bed, tomorrow was supposed to be their first actual lesson after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~•~•~*~•~•~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	22. Chapter 21

_'Thoughts'_

**'Eventual Telepathy'**

Ed woke up to someone poking his cheek, calling to him to wake up. "Ed~ wake up~. It's time to go to Hogsmeade." The voice whispered, poking him harder this time. The voice sighed and said quite loudly "Shorty." That woke him up. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTY?!" Ed yelled and fell out of bed, not realizing just how close to the edge he was and glared at Amethyst's laughing toy face. "I should ask McGonagall to teach me how to do transfiguration... What am I saying?! That is one of the things I REFUSE to know!" Ed exclaimed as he stood up and walked to his closet to change. Glancing at the clock, Ed threw on a black long sleeved shirt, black jeans, black combat boots, his white gloves, and a red hoodie. Slipping his pocket watch on and his wand into a holster on his left arm, Ed put his hair into a ponytail and left the room with Amethyst, saying goodbye to Al's portrait and to not get in trouble before walking to Chris' room.

Chris, as usual, was awake, and currently walking out of her room as well. Chris was wearing a dark blue long sleeved button up shirt, white skinny jeans, blue and white sneakers, and a long black coat. Ed took note of how Chris was looking slightly worried, probably knowing about Amethyst already. "Hey Ed." "Hey Chris. I assume you know about this already?" Ed pointed to Amethyst, to which Chris nodded and took the stuffed wolf from him. Ed and Chris walked outside and met the fifth years at the entrance, walking to Hogsmeade to explore and find the Hogshead. "Hey, look over there!" Amethyst said as she hung from Chris' shoulder, carefully pointing to a group of students walking into a building labeled "The Hogshead", talking quite loudly and not being wary of the people that could be listening. "Their idiots for talking on the way in." Chris stated sadly "What's better their all our students." Ed replied angrily as they walked into the pub, silencing the conversation that had been taking place. Everyone turned to see who had walked in.

Harry P.O.V.

Ron, Hermione, and I watched as our friends and classmates walked into the Hogshead. I still don't entirely think it's a good idea to have someone like _ME_ teach everyone the proper defense magic that we should be doing. I mean, really, how good of a teacher will I be if nearly the entire student body doesn't like me or believe me on the simplest of facts? I really hope Ed and Chris can make it... I don't think we give them a proper tour of Hogsmeade. We didn't give them one at all! Now I _REALLY_ hope they find their way. "Alright, now, we all know why we're here." Hermione started confidently then looked nervously at Ron, then me and continued. "We need a teacher. Not someone who treats us like children and does nothing like Professor Umbridge."

"Well then, who do you suggest?" Someone called out. "Well, we were thinking someone like Harry." Hermione answered looking at me once more. That was when all hell broke lose. Very one started talking over one another, trying to get their opinion across, most wanting to know about the truth behind Cedric's death. Just then the door opened, revealing the faces of the two people I had been hoping would come. "Ed, Chris, you made it." I said loudly, halting the chaotic conversation to turn everyone's attention to the new arrivals. Ed and Chris remained quiet for quite some time, making me, Ron, and Hermione nervous at their silence. "We could hear you from outside. Keep your voices down next time and the ministry witch won't get involved. For now." Chris stated as she crossed her arms with an unamused look on her face as she slipped into "Professor Mode", as our classmates had dubbed it whenever Chris became serious and was NOT joking around.

She was like that sometimes around the castle before her and Ed's class started or ended and when certain teachers were around. "So, word on the street is that you guys need a teacher for defense. We can help with that, but not entirely with the magic you know." Ed finished with a wolffish grin as he nodded towards Harry. Chris smirked waved her hand, making blue lightening dance around her fingertips. "Is it true that you can perform a full body Patronus?" Luna suddenly asked, making everyone turn towards me with disbelief, curiosity, and awe. "Yes, he has. I've seen it before." Hermione added with a bright smile. Free we explained to everyone what to do for the time being and they signed a parchment Hermione had charmed we returned to the castle, taking note of Umbridge standing by the clock, watching us as we walked through the entrance.

I can tell that Ed and Chris are already suspicious of Umbridge, and I can't wait until they visit her class next, I wouldn't even be surprised if they had a list of teachers to meet and annoy or help. As such we also need to find a place to practice our magic in secret, Ed explained that Umbridge would check the classroom if we practice there, and Chris pointed out that the Forbidden Forest was forbidden to us but we could be allowed to enter if we took some kind of field trip there. Just before I turned to go to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione and Ron stopped me and held up a piece of paper.

Hey Harry!

Listen, we have to talk to you. Bring Ron, Hermione ad whoever you trust enough not to blow our cover or reveal where we're staying. The password is 'Alphonse' if you visit me and 'Shadow Siren' for Chris. See you in one hour, Private Green.

-Ed ;)

.

.

.

.

Well, I know what we're doing in one hour.


End file.
